211
|звёзды = — |сферы = — |монеты = 3 |название саундтрека = Realistik — 211 |композитор = Rukkus |id саундтрека = 580950 |аудио = Файл:211.ogg}} 211 — уровень от SrGuillester и Etzer (предположительно, ), проверенный игроком GigamiX. Описание Уровень создан в системе коллаба, в котором принимали участие SrGuillester и Etzer. Большая часть уровня создана в минималистическом Sunset и модерн стилях, а под конец встречается и адский стиль. Все этапы уровня раздражающе сложны, и при этом у него большая длина — 2:15. Первоначально уровень должен был проверять SrGuillester, но потом он удалил уровень, так и не доделав его. Доделывал уровень и пытался проверять его Andromeda. Etzer согласился с этим решением. Однако Andromeda ставил новые рекорды очень медленно, у уровня появился новый неофициальный проверяющий игрок — GigamiX. Он проверил уровень и с разрешения Andromed’ы выложил его. Вскоре SrGuillester попросил удалить уровень. После ухода из игры GigamiX выкладывает старую версию уровня. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа робота со сложнейшими прыжками, включая прыжок между двумя шипами. Далее идёт этап куба с не менее тяжёлыми таймингами. За ним следует этап ускоренного корабля, а затем и волны с очень узкими проходами. Далее короткий этап НЛО с синими сферами в полу. Начинается первый дроп. Сначала корабль с движущимися препятствиями, затем короткий робот со сферами и волна, а потом шар с жесточайшими прыжками на сферах. Идёт этап замедленного куба с парой тройных шипов. Дроп продолжается НЛО с очень узкими проходами, затем корабль, опять НЛО и волна, далее куб с тройными шипами и вообще очень тяжёлыми прыжками. Дроп закончился. Всё ещё кубом, а затем роботом надо обходить сложные препятствия сначала в 1.0 стиле, потом обратно в минималистичном. Идёт короткий куб с надписью "211" и "Etzer and Gullie". Следует готовиться к очередному дропу. Второй дроп начинается прямым полётом на корабле, затем идёт шар (с надписями "He-he-he-he"), затем корабль (с надписью "Hard Enough" ), далее опять шар и корабль. Затем быстро меняющиеся НЛО, корабль и волна (с надписью "Slowly losing hope" ), затем куб (с надписью "Hahaha..."), дальше робот с очень сложными прыжками по маленьким колоннам (тут уже надпись "Stamina... Strengh... Potencial..." ). Короткая передышка ("All gone" ), волна (при этом видна надпись "Etzer was here" ), шар, НЛО, которое становится двойным, затем корабль (при этом видна надпись "Mario was here" ), шар и корабль ("Have you lose hope?" ). Дроп заканчивается. Идёт самая простая часть уровня с кубом. Затем резко сложное НЛО с телепортами, потом короткая передышка перед последним дропом. Стиль уровня меняется на адский. Третий дроп начинается с двойного уменьшенного куба с жесточайшими таймингами, затем двойного шара, далее идёт короткий авто-куб, а за ним тяжелейшая часть со сменой НЛО и корабля с очень узкими проходами, которая завершается волной. Последний дроп окончен. Стиль меняется обратно на минималистичный. Остаётся только пропрыгать кубом через тройные шипы. Уровень пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 18%. Чтобы получить её, нужно быстро выпрыгнуть из портала, не касаясь земли. * Вторая монета находится на 49%. Для сбора этой монеты нужно пропустить изменение гравитации и вылететь из портала. * Третья монета находится на 72%. Для того, чтобы собрать её, нужно просто прыгнуть сразу после входа в портал. 211 C1.png|Первая монета 211 C2.png|Вторая монета 211 C3.png|Третья монета Интересные факты * Уровень свободен для копирования. * Игрок GigamiX прошёл законченную версию на 60 Гц. * До выпуска уровня в сеть GigamiX писал в описании видео-прохождения: "I will not upload it without permission from Andromeda (or SrGuillester)" . ** После этого Andromeda прокомментировал видео очень кратко и просто: "upload" . ** Наперерез Andromed'е и Etzer'у, которые тепло восприняли выкладывание уровня, SrGuillester не хотел, "чтобы уровень считали оригиналом, который был наконец пройден". * Если набрать в поиске "211", то вы найдёте уровень F от неизвестного игрока с ID 211. Чтобы решить проблему и найти нужный уровень, вам нужно поставить после названия пробел. * После того, как уровень попал в сеть, появилось множество споров по поводу прохождения уровня, но модерация игры решила, что уровень был выложен с помощью читов, поэтому он не был отправлен RobTop’у. * К уровню готовился усложнённый ремейк от GigamiX — Carpe Diem. Однако из-за проблем с участниками коллаба уровень был заброшен. Тем не менее, игрок Greenevsky, один из строителей коллаба, в одиночку доделал данный уровень. Ремейк будет проверять Dolphy. * Platnuu по просьбе SrGuillester'а собирается переделать уровень. Новую версию будет проверять SrGuillester. Видео left|300px|Прохождение от [[GigamiX]] 300px|Полное превью новой версии от [[Platnuu]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.0 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Коллабы Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Безумные без звёзд Категория:Уровни без пароля Категория:Уровни с бронзовыми монетами Категория:Смешанный стиль